<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>making christmas (dinner) by chasinggstars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459812">making christmas (dinner)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasinggstars/pseuds/chasinggstars'>chasinggstars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>twelve days of jeongcheol christmas [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Dinner, Christmas Eve, Established Relationship, Fluff, Food Fight, M/M, never let jeongcheol near the kitchen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:41:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasinggstars/pseuds/chasinggstars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>day 7: </p>
<p>“why is the gravy smoking? i don’t think it’s meant to be smoking.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>twelve days of jeongcheol christmas [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>making christmas (dinner)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>it’s almost new years and yet here i am still writing christmas fics</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For the first time in never, Seungcheol came home earlier than Jeonghan.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Babe, I’m home,” he called as he stepped into the dark home, mostly out of habit, and partly just to make sure Jeonghan really wasn’t home. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In his hands were two large grocery bags full of things ranging from fresh produce to condiments to boxed goods. There was a reason he didn’t want Jeonghan home – it was Christmas eve, and he wanted to surprise his husband with a nice hearty dinner, a luxury they didn’t get to enjoy often as two adults working full-time. And when they did manage to make time for dinner together, it would always be something one of them bought on the way home or delivery food.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Setting the bags on the counters, he first went to change and wash his hands. He had looked at a couple recipes during his breaks today and had decided on making steak, green bean casserole, mashed potatoes with gravy, and cinnamon apple pie with peppermint cupcakes to top everything off. He had originally intended on roasting a turkey or something, until Mingyu had stared at him with incredulous eyes. This couldn’t be that hard… right? </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It really was that hard.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He swore he was following the recipe, but the oven was on the verge of smoking, the vegetables were chunky and irregular, and there was flour absolutely </span>
  <span class="s2">everywhere</span>
  <span class="s1">. And there was less than half an hour until Jeonghan was due home. In other words, he was fucked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was contemplating whether or not he should just eradicate all evidence and just order a pizza when he heard the door open. Ah, fuck.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Seungcheol? I’m home, love. Where are you— Oh, my.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“…Surprise?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeonghan drew in a deep breath, rubbing his forehead with his hand. He had just barely toed off his shoes, coat still in his arms and bag abandoned somewhere near the entryway when he was greeted with </span>
  <span class="s2">this </span>
  <span class="s1">disaster.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please don’t tell me this is today’s dinner.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Seungcheol could do nothing but offer a meek smile.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With a groan, Jeonghan disappeared into their bedroom, only to reappear later in sweatpants and a hoodie, with the sleeves rolled up.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How have you managed to do… this?” Jeonghan asked, giving a vague wave of his hands about the area.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I swear I was following the recipe, it just kind of, </span>
  <span class="s2">happened</span>
  <span class="s1">.” Seungcheol bit his lip, gaze cast down at his feet.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, come here, you big baby.” Jeonghan opened up his arms, and Seungcheol hugged him accordingly. He gave him a peck on his cheek before continuing, “I’m not mad at you. Just a bit surprised. And kind of moved, to be honest. You prepared all of this for me?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course. For whom else? I mean, it’s all gone down the drain though.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>“Not yet. Let’s fix this mess and have the </span>
  <span class="s2">best </span>
  <span class="s1">Christmas dinner ever.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The problem was, Jeonghan sucked at cooking just as much as he did.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Han. Jeonghan. Why is the gravy smoking? I don’t think it’s meant to be smoking.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cheol, where did the steak go? Why has it just disappeared?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why has the asparagus mutated?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think we should just give up, for the good of our health and safety and also world peace.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That, is probably the smartest thing you’ve said all year.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Their cooking fiasco was concluded with them sullenly cleaning up the remains in defeat and dialling the nearest pizza place.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Together, they sat at the small dinner table, biting into warm, cheesy dough and tomato sauce. Jeonghan’s feet rested on Seungcheol chair to the side of his thighs, and cheekily nudged his legs twice.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, babe?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You said you wanted to make cupcakes, right? Surely you can’t go wrong with a good box of Betty Crocker’s. You </span>
  <span class="s2">did </span>
  <span class="s1">buy a box mix, right?” Jeonghan raised an eyebrow at him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course, I did.” Truth be told, he was about to buy all the raw ingredients and make it from scratch until Mingyu (once again) managed to stop him in time.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once the pizza was fully devoured and transferred into their stomachs, they cleared the table and started the cupcakes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It seemed simple enough, mix together the ingredients, shove it in the oven, and enjoy. And really, it was that simple. There was a little flour here and butter there, but overall, everything went inside the bowl and Seungcheol put his muscles to use mixing them together. They </span>
  <span class="s2">did </span>
  <span class="s1">accidentally pour in a bit too much peppermint extract, but it would just (hopefully) add to the festive feeling they failed to recreate earlier.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Somewhat sloppily, they poured the batter into the baking cups, the final one ending up with half the amount of batter compared to the first. Into the oven they went, and onto the icing they moved on.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Seungcheol had bought a can of white vanilla icing, adamant about making their own peppermint, blue icing. They mixed in the food colouring and peppermint extract when Jeonghan swiped some off the edge of the bowl and onto Seungcheol nose.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cute,” he giggled, and Seungcheol couldn’t help the blush spreading across his face. Still, he needed to get his revenge.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With his finger, he scooped up a small dollop of the icing and smeared it gently on Jeonghan’s cheek.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeonghan took some more icing, reaching for his face, but this time, he dodged. Big mistake. Jeonghan lunged to get him, knocking over the bowl and a couple other utensils laying around.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oops?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thankfully, most of the icing remained inside the bowl, though there was now a considerably sized blob of blue on the counter.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When the rather oblong cupcakes finished cooling, they managed to ice them with minimal spillage of the icing (the kitchen was now covered in a permanent layer of blue and peppermint).</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Here, you have the first bite,” Jeonghan said, peeling one of the cupcakes and holding it out for Seungcheol to eat.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Seungcheol gladly accepted it, taking a large bite and smearing icing all around his mouth in the process. He immediately made a face after taking the bite.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It tastes like toothpaste.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Laughing, Jeonghan took a bite as well, with a similar reaction afterwards.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let’s never try to cook or bake ever again.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait, one moment.” Jeonghan quietly whispered this after staring at him for a couple moments.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With minimal warning, he leaned in and kissed him, licking away the icing on his lips in the process.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wide-eyed, Seungcheol staref at him, spluttering. Jeonghan only gave him a smirk in return.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Merry Christmas, love.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>follow me on twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/chasinggstars_"> @chasinggstars_</a> !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>